


For Everything

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, well a version of BB before he was canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: [Post S4; technically a sequel to another story of mine, see author's note inside] Snapshots into Anna and John's future [Fluffy, mushy stuff]





	For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Another fic that was originally on Tumblr and Fanfiction net. I say "another," but who knows what order AO3 will sort this or the order you chose to click! Again, this was posted in 2014 and then quickly all made super AU as the show continued. Here are the original notes from posting it on FF net:
> 
> _“So this was not my original intention for what would be the next step (in my head at least) from my other fic "What Love Gave Us," but I am using the basis from it for this story. So this is an AU sequel spin-off thing. I had this new idea but didn't want to rehash anything, so I am reusing using the setting basically. You don't have to read the other one first per se, but yeah. Anyway, fluffy mushy stuff ahead.”_

_i._

 

John gripped the handle of his cane nervously as he sat waiting in the hospital corridor. Now that they lived in the village, the walk to Dr Clarkson’s was much shorter, but he didn’t like sending Anna over there on her own despite this. Nearing eight months into her pregnancy, he wanted to make sure that she arrived and returned home safely.

Home was now the Grantham Arms, or at least the nice small house at the back of the property. They had taken on a few employees, keeping some of the older staff – Ben, a lad from the village, was currently in charge while they were out – and it was quite a change to be their own bosses. John was very glad that the building was in great condition when they bought it, so they did not need to spend too much time or resources fixing anything when they took over. As always, his wife’s well-being was the most important thing to him, and he did not want make her work too hard in her current state.

Finally, the door opened. John stood as Anna emerged, her hand on her large bump, and chatting happily with Dr Clarkson. The man flashed the worried father-to-be a smile, and then returned to his office, and Anna headed towards her husband, grinning.

“So I take it everything went well?” he inquired.

“Quite well,” she replied, as they linked arms to head back to their home and work. John was grateful for the short distance not only because of her condition and his knee, but because she insisted on giving birth at home, and thus he was comforted by the fact that the hospital was just down the road.

When they arrived, they settled down in their sitting room, John wanting to make sure Anna had a rest before returning to her duties, since she refused to give them up entirely. He was still bent on trying to make things easy for her, even if she was annoyed at his overbearing protectiveness when he got carried away.

As he handed her a cup of tea, Anna smiled furtively at him.

“What?” he asked quizzically.

“Well, you know that as good as Dr Clarkson is, he does get things wrong.”

John’s eyes widened. “Do you want to see another doctor?”

“No.” She still smiled, her tone amused. “It’s just that he’s surprised that he didn’t notice this a few months ago.”

Now he was extremely concerned. “Notice what? Are both you and the baby all right?”

“Babies,” she corrected. “John, we are having twins.”

 

_ii._

 

Anna was exhausted, to say the least. But to hear the cries of two healthy babies made it all worth it, and gave her a sense of hazy euphoria.

The surprise she was carrying twins was delightful, as she was unsure because of her age she could conceive a second time. She had gotten quite large quite fast, so she should have guessed it. John had been elated, but she knew that he’d worried about chasing two little ones around with his leg. And of course, he worried about her health and the complications having twins could bring.

Society dictated that her husband wasn’t allowed in the room during the birth, which both of them disliked. Right now he was probably pacing the corridor, waiting to be let in to see their children and make sure his wife was all right. Mrs Hughes and Lady Mary had come up from the Abbey to be at her bedside, something Anna was eternally grateful for, filling in for the mother and sister she had lost in her youth, as they often did, providing the support in her greatest moments of need again and again.

“Do you want to try and hold both at the same time?” Mrs Hughes asked.

“They are large for twins,” Dr Clarkson commented.

“Must take after their father.” Anna held out her arms, and the two women settled both babies in them, one in each crook.

“I am proud of you, my dear,” Mrs Hughes said, patting the new mother’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure I’d be able to handle two at one time,” Lady Mary quipped.

The women laughed and then cooed at the little ones a bit, but Anna began to drown their chatter out, enamored with the two beings that her and John had created with their love. It was something for which she had wished for so long, that it almost seemed surreal. A chance that had almost been taken away from them more than one time.

“They are beautiful, Anna.”

The soft voice of her husband broke her out of her reverie. “Come meet your son and daughter, John.”

He was at the doorway, the others gone. A huge grin filled his face. “One of each?”

She nodded as he approached the bed, gingerly sitting at her side. She was so happy that she had provided him with both a daughter to dote on and a son to carry on his name. The two were determined that their children would be miniature versions of the opposite parent.

“William John Bates and Margaret Elizabeth Bates. Margaret is older by a few minutes.”

John lightly stroked the cheek of their daughter, and then offered his finger to their son, who grabbed on, his tiny digits not making it around his father’s much larger one.

“Here,” Anna said, “go ahead and take him.” Sensing her husband’s cautiousness she added, “Don’t worry, he won’t break, he comes from sturdy stock.”

He gently took the boy from her, still concerned regardless.

“William’s already taking after you, he’s more reserved than his sister.” Margaret make a cooing sound to prove her mother’s point, as William just stated up at the large figure of his father.

After a moment of relative silence, soaking everything in, John, now comfortable with holding their baby, reached up and stroked Anna’s face.

“Thank you,” he said hoarsely, voice thick with emotion. “For everything.”

Her tear filled eyes met his. “No, thank you.” She didn’t need to say anymore. The two leaned in gently, children cradled between them, sharing their first kiss as parents.

 

_iii._

 

Margaret zipped around the lobby, dodging the guests’ legs, and climbing into her father’s lap at the front desk. John handed the keys to the patrons, and signaled for Ben to help them to their room.

At five years old, the Bateses’ daughter was already showing that she took after both parents. She had her mother’s blonde hair, much to John’s delight, but his hazel eyes. Both children were thinkers and rapidly becoming readers, often with their noses in picture books, but Margaret had Anna’s feistiness, and was the more adventuresome one. William was dark haired and had John’s stoic exterior, but had Anna’s blue eyes that reflected thoughtfulness.

“What are you up to?” John asked, giving his little girl a tickle.

She giggled. “William and I have built a castle, Daddy, will you come and see?”

The lobby was cleared out now. “Of course, my darling.”

Margaret took his hand and led him into the children’s room. One of them had already gathered Anna, and she was sitting on the floor with William in her lap, admiring the block sculpture.

“Look Daddy, it’s Downton Abbey,” Margaret said proudly. Both children were fascinated with the place that their parents had met and fell in love at, and had visited on several occasions.

William scrambled out of his mother’s lap, pushing thick glasses up his nose. He had suffered from scarlet fever last year – Margaret’s case had been considerably mild in comparison – and Dr. Clarkson had been afraid that they boy would lose his sight entirely, due to the extremely high fever. John had thought their happiness too good to be true, and this was the latest of their set backs. But luckily William could still see with the aid of glasses, so their son still could see his books and work on his reading alongside his sister.

John himself was noticing he was having a harder time reading, so with Anna’s chiding, he had his own eyes examined and now wore wire frames when needing to see up close. William looked quite the precocious five year old with spectacles, and it made him self-conscious, but seeing his father also wearing glasses helped his spirit tremendously.

Their son went over to the castle, and began removing the blocks, one by one, much to Margaret’s horror. “What are you doing?!”

“We need them to make the Grantham Arms, silly.”

The girl understood at once and began helping her brother.

Anna stood up and went to her husband’s taking his hand in hers, pressing herself against him. He dropped her hand to take a hold of her waist, drawing her even nearer. They silently watched their children, thinking about just how far they had come – and how much they had overcome – since the day he arrived early on the milk train.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Here are the original ending notes from posting this on FF net:
> 
> _“Not as much introspection this time, as I did so much of it with the other fic, although there is some of course._  
>  This is "AU" in that when I wrote the other piece, they weren't having twins. But then I wanted to write a little thing about them having twins, and then it spiraled into this.  
> Most of my historical knowledge on the topic of babies comes from Call the Midwife, which is set of course much later, so I don't know when Dr. Clarkson should have noticed, but as much as I like him, I need him to screw up, much like Fellowes needs him to in the show, for plot reasons. ;)  
> I feel like the length of Part 2 got away from me, because the only other scene like it I had written at been for a fanfic I had completely shelved (and I did not reuse it here). It's still not complete in a way, but it will have to work for the confines of this iteration.  
> I borrowed the scarlet fever thing from a book I read as a child. I am unsure if I have any of the medical details correct, but I wanted to give their son a reason to not to be sent to the front during World War II eventually, so let's pretend that they are.” 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
